For My Dear
by x rainbow NiNJA
Summary: [HayatexOC][SongficOneshot] When you love someone, you have no choice but to fade away into the night. [R&R!]


Oh . . . A songfic/oneshot! I am using the song "For My Dear" . . . By Ayumi Hamasaki. Honestly, I am not a really big fan of her. But I like this song. Anyway, this little piece of writing features the one and only **HAYATE**! Seriously, there aren't that many fanfictions with him in it. ONLY **THREE **PAGES! He's such a cutie, and nobody loves him. Poor sickly ninja. +sighs+ I do not own Naruto. A sexy devil named Misashi Kishimoto created it.

A/N: A yukata is a simplified kimono. Kinda like what Kikyo from "Inuyasha" wears.

_I can't say that word I really want to say the most._

_That's why maybe I'm singing this song._

"I'm so glad you could make it, Hayate!" Ran enveloped her arms about Hayate's neck and pulled him into a loving embrace. He buried his nose into her curly auburn hair and smiled in delight. "Me too. I was feeling bad, so I didn't think I'd be able to come. I'm glad I did . . . You look pretty." They pulled away and he observed that she was wearing a green and gold yukata. "Yeah, I decided to dress up. This is our first date, y'know." They sat at the cliff side and watched the trees blow back and forth slowly in a synchronized rhythm. "It's very nice out, isn't it? Hayate?" She looked at him and worry coated her face like a mask. "Hayate, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing."

"You don't seem too comfortable."

The sickly ninja shook his head and gave her his warmest smile. "This is just a first for me, that's all. I'm sorry." His cheeks reddened, making an odd contrast against his pale skin. "A first? You've never had a girlfriend?" Hayate shook his head and broke eye contact with Ran. "I didn't mean to offend you. Don't be mad, please." The female put a hand on his shoulder and he turned back to face her. "No hard feelings. I'm not offended at all. It's just, that . . . Nobody's ever asked me on a date. I'm just not used to it. I am the one that should be sorry." Ran chortled and leaned over, putting her head on his shoulder comfortingly. "You should not apologize to me. I understand . . . I really haven't had a boyfriend, myself. We're perfect for each other. Clueless and inexperienced!" He laughed, but was soon disrupted by an explosive cough. His body started to tremor violently. "Hayate!" She embraced him tightly and he shuddered in her arms. "It's okay, Ran. I'm fine . . ." The auburn-haired kunoichi frowned and nodded in reply. "Alright."

_The happiness I dreamed about is_

_the best until you actually get it._

_If you put it away, _

_the fear of losing will attack you._

". . . Why me?"

"What?"

Hayate's cheeks reddened as he twiddled with his fingers skittishly. "I mean . . . What made you ask me out?" She sensed the fear and confusion in his voice clearly. Ran grinned and held onto his arm, burying her nose into his sleeve fondly. "We have been friends since childhood, and I❜ve always liked you." His eyes widened with astonishment. "R-really?" Ran nodded, running a hand down the side of his pale face. Judging by the blush that was tinting his cheeks, Ran figured that he was cracking under his nervousness. Hayate clasped his hands together and stared at them, trying to think of something to say. He occasionally glanced at Ran with those dark eyes. "Hayate?" 

"Hm?"

"Talk to me . . ."

The dark-haired male's lips curved downward into a frown. "I'm sorry . . . I don't know what to say. I feel weird. You know what I mean." Feeling even more humiliated, Hayate covered his face in shame. Ran softly smiled to herself and tucked her hand under his chin, making him face her. "Ran . . . ″.

_And yet you can't just give it up._

_Human is not that easy._

_Everyone has the scar_

_so sometimes the kindess_

_can be so painful._

_And you often want to cry._

"I'm just as nervous as you are. Don't feel bad, please. Hayate, everything is okay." He let out a held-back cough, throwing his hand up to his mouth. "I'm sorry," he rustled. "There's no need to apologize, dear!" Ran placed her hands over his and touched foreheads with him. "We should not have to apologize to each other. We don't have to talk. We can look at the moon and stars, if you want." Hayate nodded. Indecisively, he leaned in getting his mouth so very close to hers. Realizing his action, he moved away from her. "I . . . Hayate, what's wrong?" He shook his head. Ran placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled him back in, kissing him softly for a brief moment. "I don't want you to be nervous about anything. You're supposed to be comfortable with me." They brushed lips again, Hayate blushed once more.

"Ran . . . I-I . . . Lo-" his voice trailed off into the gentle wind.

_The loneliness makes me._

_I don't want to be alone, but_

_for me, I have you._

_I want to stay calm and I want to fall asleep._

_Someday, I feel like I can say that word._

_Maybe, I'll keep singing._

Encircling her arms about his warm body, Ran brought him closer. "You don't have to say it . . ." He exchanged her hug, rubbing his nose into her neck affectionately. Closing her eyes and then opening them back up, she gasped. Hayate was fading . . . "Hayate?" Trying to hug him tighter, she felt him evanesce even more. "Hayate!" His form then took the shape of thousands fireflies, illuminating the field. They flew away into the sky. "Hayate . . . I love you." Her voice cracked when she hit the word 'love'.

A solitary firefly landed in her palm and she enveloped her hands gently, bringing them up to her face comfortingly.

_I can't hear the word I really want to hear the most._

_Maybe that's why I start to love someone._

_Someday, I feel like I can say that word._

_Maybe, I'll keep singing._

_I can't hear the word I really want to hear the most._

_Maybe that's why I start to love someone._

"I always dreamed of holding him in my arms . . ."

**End**

How'd ya like them apples? Please review. T-T I know it is not that good, but BLAURGH. I somewhat tried.


End file.
